bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Borracho Mareado
Borracho Mareado '(lit, Spanish for Drunken Dancer, ''Yoidore dansā '',酔いどれダンサー) is the brother of Bailarin Mareado, and dubbed step-uncle of Adalina Mareado. Borracho was in the life of Bailarin when she was a Hollow; but his vile temperment and harsh realizations lead to him eventually to betraying his sister, and abandoning her. This left his sister in a moment of weakness, but lead to her eventually meeting Ardiente; a small decision with large changes to her life forever. His status as Hollow and eventually Arrancar, was a show of his true power. Being malicious and cruel in all mannerisms, Borracho is a cold foe, and has recently been tracking Bailarin down since the events of Hell, and has grown even closer to tracking her down. When he eventually found her, he targeted his niece, and his sister, but was prevented as such. He was slain by Tereya Haruo directly, with the aid of Tristeza Desgaste. Appearance Having the appearance of a man in his mid-20's, his expressions remain lower, and has a slim build. Silver white hair like his sister flows across his back and necks, unhindered and uncut. Keeping a tunic over his chest, a pale sand color to it. A jacket is worn over his underlaying tunic, ragged with a black color and torn on both sides of his shoulders, wielding mid-eastern designs over the rims and nearest to the chest. Featuring a rope-style belt, basic and plain, it holds a dark-brown/red color as it wraps to his waist. Bandages covering his hands from the rough dunes and harsh sandy winds of Hueco Mundo, he is quite attuned with the desert and traverses it regularly for the fun of it. Black baggy pants with golden details furnish themselves over his legs, with two straps keeping the clothes tight above the knees and ankles. Wearing simple boots, the boots stand tall on his legs, reaching the top of his calf, with metal pieces adorn it for reflecting the sun-light and adding some style. He wields his crescent hook Zanpakuto on the side of his leg, along with several small bags, a deck of cards, lockpicks, and dice. Personality Borracho has a very keen nature, his traits composed of sadism, wittiness, cunning, cruelty, and ambition. His whole life being filled with numerous events that are all the same, as he has only lived a life of killing and hunting, a true Hollow to the end. His sadism is found as he enjoys the pain and suffering in an enemy, no matter what their prediciment or situation, caring also not for race, gender, or etc... his delight in suffering extends especcially to the weak, particullary to the younger generations and considerably more so to females; this being derived of his hate to his sister when she was with him in her younger years. Wittiness in his jokes, philosophies, Borracho has never once let a snide comment or attempt to throw him off game do so. Cunning in combat and many other variations, in his younger years, Borracho did not possess this, and relied solely on brute force to accomplish anything. His harsh nature lead to cruelty, which he displayed to his sister when he kicked her from his side and alone to die in the realm of Hueco Mundo. His ambition formed when he learned of how to grow stronger through killing his foes, gaining more strength, speed, intelligence and thought as he growed more powerful with each foe slain or devoured. His cruelty extends to this as well, as he has destroyed many buildings, those of hospitals, civilians, and etc... or even exiled Shinigami/lone Arrancars for the heck of it. In combat, Borracho has a hatred and cleverness known to no other. Using his wits and keeping them about him, Borracho can create a ruse of faux-control for the foe, where in his reality, and the truth being he has planned for such, and usually has clones or traps hidden away, always with an ace up his sleeve for the occassions of fighting, both literal and not. History Borracho's life began with his sisters, both of them having died at the same incident; this lead to them forming as Hollows together. Borracho being the protector and older brother, he rised to the rank of Adjuchas first, with Bailarin straggling behind due to her weaknessess. As time went by, Borracho slayed many Hollows and let Bailarin share in the power, albeit, he hated this; seeing as she could hardly kill a foe herself. Anger growing... as Bailarin was becoming a dead-weight, and he needed to remove it to progress forward if he wanted to reach a higher level of power, the ''Vasto-Lorde. ''Soon... he abandonded Bailarin to herself, to die in the wastes of Hueco Mundo. Afterwards, Borracho made his way across the desert, and his life did not change. He killed, and her murdered, devouring Hollow, Shinigami, and Arrancar alike, caring not for anything but power. But as he progressed on wards... Borracho would sense that familiar signature of his sister's. She wasn't dead. And he could tell she was stronger... she was an Arrancar, to where he was not. Her signature had been tracked to Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, along with two others. But by the time he had made it there... she wasn't. He spent his time tracking other Hollows, and his primary goal then being to find his sister and finish killing her where the desert had not. Time and time again, he had been close, but failed to reach her. Signatures changed over time... and he spent a total of 100 years tracking his ''beloved ''sister... but his steps grew closer. He had grown stronger by then. He had become a true monster, an Arrancar, but with true Hollow potential. Realizing that his sister was making her from place to place in the Human World... he went there, and soon, a family reuninion would be in session. Abilities '''Average Swordsman: '''Borracho has a decent amount of skill with his swordsmanship, he uses his hook dagger with expertise, using swift and slicing blows. Albeit this is hindered, as it was intended to slice on the inside of the curve, and is more intended for grapples and decapitation of the limbs. '''Hand-to-Hand Master: '''Being clear and skilled, Borracho has an even deadlier potential in his melee arsenal. If a foe is to get close enough to him, he can deliver bone-cracking blows upon blow. His terms of fighting reminescent of a power house, and a professional martial artists, using combos and sequencing techniques to destroy a foe's resolve. An added bonus is that whenever he punches, he may send out shockwaves of spiritual pressure into the foe's joints, and can cause tissue to explode within them. This torn tissue and joint bone fiber, will cause deep infection and suffering; capable of tearing down a foe even at Captain levels if given the chance to punch or kick. '''Master of Sonido: '''Having tracked his sister for years; upon accumilating dead Hollows and slain enemies, and growing stronger, Borracho's speed has increased exponentially over the years. Breaking his speed off into groups, Borracho can create clones of is exact signature, capable of fooling a foe into thinking it's the original. Another side is that he can create after images, and does this consistantly; his after images being capable of acting on free will for a temporary amount of time (within 20 seconds). '''Master of Bala: '''Being a master of Bala, Borracho can produce his spiritual pressure into various shapes, even weapons if needed. Shooting them off in harsh blasts, Borracho can fire his Bala off repeatedly for a machine gun effect, the power within each orb capable of tearing a chunk out of a stone wall, and even more so out of an enemies body. His Bala are a sand color with purple outline. '''Cero: '''Infusing his spiritual pressure into high concentrated bursts, Borracho can deal considerable amount of damage. His unique blasts of pressure are wide range, and may destroy an entire city street if fired and charged for full power. At less concentration, Borracho's blasts of Cero can tear through Hierro, and are designed as such, particullary for Arrancars or Hollows, melting Hierro or shielding defenses. '''Master of Pesquisa: '''Being a master tracker, Borracho can sense an enemy within a large mile radius. Using particular sensors, he may keep a particular signature in his mind for a long period of time, even going through to a hundred years, as he has done so with his sister. His Pesquisa may also track a person by their belongings or a place they have been, constantly tracing a trail as a phone call or foot steps. '''Average Hierro: '''An average Hierro level, Borracho can take a decent amount of damage before succuming to an attack. Albeit; her perfers dodging and evading then taking direct blows; his Hierro possess the unique ability to redirect physical damage; if the damage came from physical mass (a person/soul). This redirected damage can knock back a foe for x3 the damage supposed to be dealt. '''Garganta: '''Borracho has the innate trait of most Arrancars and Hollows to create tears through the dimensional fabric, and access the worlds of souls. Those being Soul Society, the Human World, Hell, and Hueco Mundo. Borracho's portal can even lead to Borde de la Locura, a place where Vasto-Lorde level Hollows/Arrancars are more likely to be formed, a place of distorted pressure and black sands. '''Immense Spritual Pressure: '''Having a torrent of energy within himself, Borracho has deep conserved energy and can be sent out in shockwaves. Large enough wells to compare to a Captain within the Gotei 13, Borracho can display this energy at a moment's ease, but chooses not to. His pressure is a tan color with a purple outline. '''Pressure Cloaking: '''Being capable of hiding his spiritual signature/energy/pressure, Borracho may do this with clones or himself, allowing for combat uses or otherwise, for means of sneaking up on an enemy or assassinating a group of foes with ease. '''Energy Stealth: '''When required to track with subtletly and swiftness, Borracho may cover his entire body with a reflective spiritual presence, causing his body to appear see-through and invisible. Capable of holding this for quite a long time, a dark side is that if struck, his illusion lowers, and if he is coated with a substance or begins to bleed, this will stick to his sheath around him, causing him to become semi-visible. '''Cards and Dice: '''Having several decks of cards, and two baggies of dice on his person, these dice/cards have special properties; being more so in his Resurreccion. Their regular forms allows them to act as explosives, blinding lights, acids, and many more effects, the dice in particular act as grenades of spiritual energy, capable of tearing through flesh and bones. Zanpakuto '''Juego Parcas '(lit, Spanish for Gambling Fates) is the Zanpakuto of Borracho Mareado. Being focused on offensives and hindering attacks, it is quite versatile and features many gambling, playing card, and dice based techniques, each having their own twist. The physical form of the Zanpakuto is a hook-dagger, sharp and barbed with a black metallic coloring. *'''Resurreccion: To release his Resurreccion, Borracho must state the words:'' Apuesta tu vida (lit, Spanish for Bet Your Life Away). While in this form, he may form playing cards/dice from pressure, and cause various effects. Alongside, his Zanpakuto may send out shredding waves of slicing energy co compensate for their unorthodox build. *'Rey de Tréboles (lit, Spanish for King of Clovers) by augumenting energy in the zone and drawing it to him, he may form a 'playing card' of pressure into his hands. When struck, Borracho will cause the foe's flesh to alternate it's genetic code and reaction to the sun's rays. When this is done, the foe begins to feel an adhering effect. Whenever the enemy places themselves in the sunlight, their motions become sluggihs and hindered, and their muscles constrict. Also, even this has another down-side, if the foe slows down for too long a length of time, the foe's bones body will slowly sink into the ground, and the earth/sand/plants around them will slowly reach up and begin merging with their body; with an end result of the foe being frozen while in the sun-light, and the nature around him preventing any movement. These affects can be halted by keeping the sun's rays from the enemies bodies, or by the use of moisture, as it will keep the earth from grasping a firm hold on the enemies body. *'Reina de Corazones '(lit, Spanish for Queen of Hearts) by forming a playing card of energy, pink being it's color, Borracho will throw it at an opponent, then another towards another enemy. When these two people are hit by the card, they will be attracted to eachother in all manners, despite all things that may prevent this. Slowly they are pulled towards eachother by their own will. If the foe are of seperate genders, the pull is greater, considerably so if the two are already in a relationship. Once the two love struck victims make contact (touch/hug/kiss, etc...) their bodies are caught in flames. This is a touch of a poem stating: love burns with it's passion. A cruel fate to two lovers. *'Jack de Espadas '(lit, Spanish for Jack of Spades) when this card is thrown on the ground, an effect distributes itself around the area. The foe's ability to float/fly are disabled, along with their Shunpo/Sonido/Kogeru, and the foe must then be extremely wary. Wherever they step; spikes of jutting steel will pierce through the ground, capable of tearing through Hierro and Kido defenses. These spikes come in rows and will not stop protruding until the foe is killed, or until a total of 3.5 minutes have passed. These spikes are made to keep the foe locked in a maze, and requires that the foe use cunning/planning to not get trapped in the spikes, and then killed by one. Deadly in manners of cruelty; if the foe attempts to touch a wall/tall object, spikes will potrude out of that as well. *'As de Diamantes '(lit, Spanish for Ace of Diamonds) by forming a playing card of energy in his hands, Borracho will launch it to the foe/object/area, when this card makes contact with the area/object location, it solidifies it into Diamond, uncapable of being used, and attributing to petrification. Soon after, the diamond on the body part will spread, and becomes prone to shattering, with the end result of the person becoming entirely of diamond. After this is done, Borracho may strike the object/enemy and crush it into glassy pieces; capable of doing so by applying a spike of spiritual pressure. The diamond will spread faster over a lower amount of mass, so the small/shorter the person/object, the faster the diamond will grow. If used on a location, Borracho must apply additional energy to convert the location into the mineral. Alongside, Borracho may also convert his weapons, or spiritual blasts into diamond, acting as a brutal slicing edge, or shrapnel. *'Hasta la suerte '(lit, Spanish for Up To Luck) by augumenting energy into his finger tips, Borracho will create a number of dice varying on the number of enemies. These dice are a roll of chance, and their number will determine the effects. The rules are simply; if the dice is rolled to an odd number, then a bad effect will occur, or if the total sum of the multiple dice roll into an odd number; it is the same result. The higher the odd number (with more dice it offers more suffering) is the more damage the pain will be. If the number is an even number; the foe is is healed for said amount, the upside. The downside is that the dice most likely roll on the odd numbers. Another side; if the foe wishes for a reroll they must state as such. This reroll is offered a gamble. If the foe is given an odd number; they may ask for (1) reroll for a chance to get an even number, and then this rerolled number is doubled (doubling the effects of either good or bad). The same goes if the if foe wants to be given a chance to heal additionally, but this may backfire. *'Veces '(lit, Spanish for Fold) by giving the command Veces (Fold; as in fold one's cards in a poker game). If Borracho is being struck by a series of blows, he may outlay his physical body with spiritual energy, when this is done, and once he says the word, he may 'fold' out of combat. Vanishing from being struck, and phasing several yards away from said person. This can be used when being beaten in a combo, or when an enemy is perparing a large scale attack. Albeit, with everytime he folds from combat, Borracho lowers his power boosts/spikes of energy back down to it's basic state for his Resurreccion. *'Llame '(lit, Spanish for Call) By giving the command Llame (Call; as in call someone's bet in a poker game). When Borracho gives out the command, if an enemies power level is higher then him, he may state the command, and if his power level is lower, he matches it. Two sides; are a bad and good. The bad being if he loses the combat after stating the command, his power will go below average. If he wins the battle, his power level goes twice as high. *'Aumentar '(lit, Spanish for Raise) By giving the command Aumentar (Raise; as in raise a bet in a poker game). To up the antty of the battle, Borracho will spike his energy to where he can gain a better expertise in a certain skill (Energy, Bala, Sonido, Swordplay, etc...). When he does this command, his skill level in that field will increase above the enemies by a certain amount; varying on the opponent's skill level. If Borracho is defeated by the opponent; despite his boost in a certain field gained, he will lose twice as much skill then he previously had. Relationships Under Construction... Quotes ''"Dear Sister... it's been such a long time since we've met, hasn't it? Such events have occured for you I'm betting... but for me? No. Nothing's changed. I've only killed... and killed... and killed... with the occasional hobby of tracking... '''you. It's ironic isn't it? I let you live; and now i'm here, and I'm going to kill you." "And oh... look, you have a daughter. Who's your slut-mate? Wait, don't tell me... it doesn't matter." "All that matters is that look on your face... I'll cherish it forever; this is my last promise to you dear sister."'' Trivia Under Construction...